starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
2504
The first phase of the Second Great War took place this year.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). "Koprulu Sector Timeline." StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. February and June *'February 6': The Players' Club pirates try to sabotage a Kel-Morian Combine operation on Chanuk. With the aid of the Dominion Marine Corps, the plan is foiled.Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (October 20, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-20. *'June 10': Raynor's Raiders recover a zerg tissue sample.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Zerg research tree (in English). 2010. Misc. Events Note that the following events all take place prior to late September/early October of this year. *Augustgrad is bombarded for two days by a song titled Wings of Liberty. It comes to be a hit among the Kel-Morian Combine. *The 4th Annual Hydralisk Derby is held. *Korhalian DJs release terran, zerg and protoss audio bytes to the public. *Casino Port Zion extends its "happy hour" for all Dominion officials. *UNN makes a special report on Jim Raynor's rumored past as a member of the Heaven's Devils. *As Alien Enigmas nears release, Jake Ramsey releases an audio fragment of protoss music in order to promote the digi-tome. He later speculates that the protoss on Shakuras are embracing change to ensure that the world does not meet the same fate as Aiur. *The Dominion Armed Forces undertake a trio of emergency drills to assess response times and defensive capabilities. *A Dominion press conference hints as to the existence of the Odin. *Michael Liberty sends a message to Jim Raynor. It is intercepted and analyzed by Dominion officials.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-07-10 *Dark Prelate Zeratul's journeys take him to Ulaan,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Whispers of Doom (in English). 2010-07-27. ZhakulBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, A Sinister Turn (in English). 2010-07-27. and Aiur, decrypting a xel'naga prophecy that hints of a dark future. Through the spirit of Tassadar, he learns of the impending threat to the galaxy,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27. and that Sarah Kerrigan, who is also aware of the coming threat, is the only one that can prevent annihilation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. *The Dominion has begun excavations of an alien artifact on Mar Sara. The process goes on until October.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. *Jim Raynor visits the ruins of his old home on Mar Sara. Simultaneously, the Dominion Armed Forces carry out an annexation of the planet, raising tensions among its citizens.Metzen, Chris (w), Hector Sevilla (p, i). "Homecoming." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 6-27. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. *Ghost agent Delta Emblock is recalled to the Ghost Academy for psychiatric evaluation. She is reassigned to Nova Terra for the duration of her rehabilitation.Ghost Profile: Delta. Ghost Profile: Delta, accessed on 2016-03-24 September/October This marks the beginning of the Second Great War. Through Stetmann's research log, these events have to take place prior to October 7th, and as the conflict begins just after the fourth anniversary of the end of the Brood War, must begin in the September/October period. *After a recent episode of Dominion exploitation on Mar Sara, the Raiders carry out an attack on the logistics headquarters there.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Liberation Day (in English). 2010-07-27. *Tychus Findlay contacts Commander Jim Raynor at Joeyray's Bar, the pair engaging in a business partnership in retrieving alien artifacts for the Moebius Foundation.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Old Times. (in English). 2010. One such artifact is recovered from the Dominion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Outlaws (in English). 2010-07-27. *Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk opens a veterans' hospital on Helios.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Special Report: UNN newscast after "Liberation Day." (in English). 2010. *In response to the raid on the artifact, the Dominion declares martial law on Mar Sara, claiming that the retrieval of the artifact was a raid led by insurgents to claim bio-weapons. Kate Lockwell reports on the incident.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Open Rebellion: UNN newscast after "The Outlaws." (in English). 2010. *The zerg invade Mar Sara, landing at the artifact's dig site. The Raiders hold out long enough for extraction by the Hyperion.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Zero Hour (in English). 2010-07-27. *Simultaneously, Sarah Kerrigan led a zerg attack on several Terran Dominion worlds, beginning the Second Great War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk withdraws the Dominion Fleet to protect the core worlds, leaving the fringe worlds to fend for themselves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 *'October 7': During the Second Great War, the Raiders recover a protoss crystal sample.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Protoss research tree (in English). 2010. *Zeratul confronts Raynor on the Hyperion, giving him an Ihan crystal, explaining his previous encounter with Kerrigan and knowledge of the xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Zeratul's Warning. (in English). 2010. *Stardate 282-5837-73: The Raiders investigate a Dominion space platform orbiting Castanar. It is revealed that research into protoss-zerg hybrids is being carried out.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. December The following events occur in December''Dayton, Cameron ''et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 609-625. ASIN B00IWTWTBY.A number of sources listed the events of Heart of the Swarm as occuring in 2506. However, the timeline in StarCraft II: War Stories establishes that, among other things, Kerrigan reached the Umojan lab in 2504, but had to flee in 2505. As only three weeks pass between the end of Wings of Liberty and the beginning to Heart of the Swarm, the events below must occur in December of this year. *Valerian's Dominion fleet and Raynor's Raiders invade Char. After long and bloody combat, the xel'naga artifact is successfully activated, restoring Kerrigan to her human form.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. **Arcturus Mengsk and the rest of the Dominion Armada arrive, intending to terminate Kerrigan. Valerian and Raynor flee with her, sparking a small scale civil war. Due to her illness, they meet up with Dr. Emil Narud, head of the Moebius Foundation to try to treat her. However, Narud betrays them and makes common cause with Emperor Mengsk. He escapes with the artifact, while Raynor and Valerian escape, taking Kerrigan to a secret Umojan Protectorate laboratory.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. **Narud travels to Atrias, a Tal'darim world in the Sigma quadrant, and revives Amon.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void: Whispers of Oblivion. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Whispers. (in English). July 15, 2015 **Egon Stetmann is assigned to research the moon of Bel'Shir.Derived from 2016-08-31. Patch 3.6 Preview: New Co-op Map: Mist Opportunities. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2016-08-31. He is ordered to establish a scientific outpost with the promise that more staff will follow. However, they fail to show up, leading to 18 months of radio silence.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (September 12, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2 Accessed 2019-09-12. **For over two weeks, Valerian subjects Kerrigan to a number of tests, seeing how she reacts to stimuli.Dayton, Cameron (March 6, 2013). Kerrigan: Hope and Vengeance. ComiXology. Starcraft: Kerrigan - Hope and Vengeance #0 Accessed 2013-03-09.This testing period potentially begins and/or extends into 2505. References Notes Category:Timeline